Realization
by Soul of Rain
Summary: Kurama's beginning to realize something. Is it love... is it sadness... is it that he's about to throw up? Whatever it is, he can't seem to find out... but somehow Yusuke knows. KuramaHiei!
1. What did he mean?

This is my first fan fic and it might not be that good (well seeing as I thought of it while helping my family do the grocery shopping what can you expect).

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... but don't you wish I did???

* * *

Kurama sat at his desk looking blankly at the paper lying in front of him. _It's no use... I can't concentrate... but what's on my mind??? _The phone rang startling him for a second. Happy to have a break, he got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yo Kurama, I'm having a party tonight... You should be there... bring Hiei too."

Kurama recognized the voice as Yusuke's. And now he had to make a decision. He could either go to the party or do his homework. Well, he couldn't concentrate so maybe the party would clear his mind... but his mother would ask if his homework was done... Kurama wasn't much of a liar, but once wouldn't hurt... besides if he was going to get any of that ridiculous homework done he would need a clear mind.

"Alright Yusuke, I'll be there, but I'm not sure if Hiei would like to come."

"If you ask him I bet he's be more than happy to come." Yusuke said trying to hide a little laugh.

"I'll try," he replied a little confused by the detective's last comment. "When should we be there?"

"Come in an hour."

With all that said, the two hung up the phone. Now that he had time to think about it, Kurama was even more confused. _What did he mean, if I ask him he'll be more than happy to go. _Still confused, the fox headed down to the kitchen to tell his mother.

Thirty minutes later

Kurama sat on his bed waiting for Hiei... _He's usually here by now, _he thought. Suddenly, as if on cue, he heard someone grunt the word fox. Sitting up he looked over to the window finding a very angry Hiei.

"Hiei? What's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

"Stupid ningens and their stupid cars." It was then that he noticed Hiei was filthy.

"Hiei! What happened!?"

"Those idiotic things don't ever stop. Not even when I'm in the way!!!" he exclaimed. Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay?" he managed to say through his laughing fit.

"Fine," he stated. Kurama could detect a little hostility in his voice so he immediately stopped laughing.

"Hiei, Yusuke has invited us to go to a party. Would you..." He paused for a minute thinking about what Yusuke had said. "Would you like to go? I'll be going."

At first Hiei looked as if Kurama must be joking but soon just replied with a 'hn'. Although it was merely a 'hn', Kurama could tell it was more of a yes hn than a no hn.

"Well then, we should leave now," the fox said heading towards the door knowing the fire demon preferred the window. Once he was out of the room he remembered what Yusuke had said and the expression on Hiei's face. _What did he mean...?_

* * *

Oh my goats (I don't say oh my god anymore)!!! I can't seem to change it enough so that it won't be horrible. Oh well... you'll have to live with this. 


	2. The Beginning

Okay!!!! This is the second chapter. Probably as equally sucky as the last, but that's okay as I have realized something and like Kurama I have forgotten (actually he just doesn't know what he is realizing, but that's okay).

Jin and Touya are in this chapter as a couple. I am not a rampaging fanatic on them as I am Kurama and Hiei, and I do not believe that this couple (JinTouya) is hinted in the series, but don't you think they make a cute couple?

* * *

I'm writing this while listening to a bunch of Hiei and Kurama songs... so it might be better or it might get a lot worse... well here goes.... oh and thanx to the 3 people who reviewed!!!

Kurama and Hiei had set off to Yusuke's house almost immediately.

"Hiei, why'd you decide to come?" Kurama asked out of the blue.

"I wanted to, fox," he replied just a little too quickly.

"Did you really? I always thought you hated parties." They had just arrived at Yusuke's house.

"I do, I just-"

"Hey Hiei, Kurama, glad you could make it" Yusuke said, his voice slightly slurred. He just stood there.

Kurama groaned. Yusuke had been drinking and he probably had a lot more at the party inside. Kurama was almost sure that he would try and get everyone drunk and personally, he didn't want to have to explain why he came home from a party, drunk, on a school night. But... Hiei was there... the party couldn't be all that bad. _Since when do I care whether Hiei's here or not_, he thought.

"Oh Yusuke, don't just stand there like a gawking idiot! Let them in!" Keiko said from inside.

"Huh? Oh right! Come on in. There's plenty to drink and plenty to doooooo."

_The alcohol must really be getting to him now._

"Let's sing and daaaaaaaaance!!! Cooooooome ooonnnn peeeeople let's paaaaarty!!!" Yusuke said while slamming the door.

Kurama spotted Jin and Touya sitting on the couch. From what he could tell, they were just sitting there... holding each other. _I wish Hiei would hold me like that_, he thought. _What the hell?!? Did I just think that? Do I... of course not he's just my friend. That's all I'll ever think of him as... I think..._

* * *

Ok, that one was short too... sorry... 


	3. Love

This is chapter three... isn't that obvious... well anyway, I tried making this chapter long... but conciderong I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning (actually it's not usually a tiring hour) it's not quite as long as I had hoped for... well... enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Fox," Hiei growled.

"Hm, what is it Hiei?" Kurama asked snapping back to reality.

"You were staring at Jin and Touya as if they were some sort of desert (a/n I couldn't think of a good phrase for this). You might as well go join them," now Hiei sounded hurt.

Kuwabara, having heard this, stumbled towards them and said, "No way! I bet he'd rather be with Botan."

"Nah, he's already in love with Hiei," Yusuke slurred.

At the comment Kurama blushed slightly.

"What? I thought he was in love with Genkai!" Kuwabara said.

"No way! He's in love with me," a slightly drunk and hopeful Shizuru said.

"No! It's Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed even louder than Kuwabara.

"Umm, could you stop?" Kurama asked his face red with embarrasment.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shizuru broke out into a little song and dance about Kurama's love. The fox groaned and looked over at Hiei who was a little red himself. _Could it be that he has feelings for me? No, don't be stupid, Hiei would never fall for me... I don't think he can fall in love, and even if he did, I don't think it would be with another guy. I don't even love him...atleast I don't think so._ Kurama laughed a little at the thought.

"Well, are you going to go over to them or not?" Hiei said.

"What? Of course not! I just didn't think they would be here, so I..."

"You didn't think Urameshi would invite us so you stare at us (a/n if I tried to write out Jin's accent... I'd probably butcher it)," Jin said while getting up.

"Hiei was right, Kurama is complicated."

_Did Hiei say that about me? But why would he? _

"Love is complicated," Keiko said joining in the conversation.

"Let's go, fox" Hiei growled, a bit nervous now.

"O-Okay Hiei..."

* * *

Nooooooooo... sorry it's short and... not very good.... You know I thought I would have had a bunch of bad language and all that other junk, but it's not going like that... anyway... I'll try and make it live up to it's summary (was the summary any good)... well I think I'm going to rewrite the chapter... I really didn't like it. Oh! In the next chapter Hiei and Kurama get drunk.


	4. Drunk, Part One

Chapter 4!!!!! I have to thank the people who reviewed!!!!! THANK YOU... although I've never been to desperate about getting reviews, I do appreciate it... on with the story!!!

* * *

Kurama and Hiei stood nervously in a corner the room. Neither of them was about to say anything for fear that something might... slip out. Yusuke, who had finished his song, walked over to him.

"Yo Kurama, you look a little thirsty. Take this, it's just water," he said while handing him a cup. Now Kurama, being so nervous, was a little thirsty. He took the cup gratefully and chugged it down.

"Ack... cough... hack"

"Kurama! Are you okay?!?" Hiei asked a bit scared.

"What did you put in that," he growled.

"I don't know what in the world you're talking about, all I gave him was this," Yusuke replied while producing another cup. Hiei was quite worried, and he had no reason not to be! Kurama was still coughing. Stupidly he snatched the cup and drank it much to quickly (a/n sorry, I couldn't think of another way). By now Kurama had stopped coughing and was a little red in the face.

"That... ," that was all he could manage to say before ha got a stupid grin on his face.

"That was the best damn drink I ever had!" Kurama said in a drunken voice (a/n I'm not sure if he can get drunk that quickly... let's just say that stuff was really strong).

"You bet your ass it was!" Hiei replied.

Yusuke was satisfied. He wandered off to find Keiko with a perverted grin. Kurama looked at Hiei and burst out laughing.

"Awww, you're so cute," he managed to say.

"Annnnnnnd yoouuu are sooooo sssssexxxxxyyyy!" Hiei said quite loud.

"Yusuke! What did you give Kurama and Hiei! They're drunk!" Keiko cried.

"But they can be more like their real self," Yusuke said. Although he was still drunk himself, he seemed to be sort of smart. (a/n NO! NO! If this were real life, I'd be more pissed of than Keiko... Don't you people ever do that to one of your friends).

"Awww, they look like us when we first got together," Jin said holding Touya a little more close now.

"They do..." Touya whispered in his ear while giving it a playful lick.

"Oh so you want to play like _that_." Jin said leading him to a dark corner of the room (a/n let's just say there is a dark corner in the room... with a bed... or you could say he led him into a closed room. Now let's go back to Kurama and Hiei).

"Kurama, give me a kiss," Hiei said, the stupid grin still there. Hiei was still drunk, but was only expecting a light kiss, but...

THUMP

...that isn't exactly what he got. Kurama began licking around his mouth slowly getting closer to his lips, his hands were gracefully caressing Hiei's stomach.

"YUSUKE! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!" Keiko screamed frightened of what might happen when the two demons weren't drunk anymore.

* * *

And that's why the beginning of why the story is PG-13. I was going to make it longer but.... I got tired. So this is just going to be part one of this chapter. I'll post the next part soon... I promise.


	5. Drunk, Part Two

Yay! You finally get the second part of drunk! I'm so sorry for it being so late... and because it was... you get another chapter tomorrow! Plus another story! And I know this isn't exactly the most interesting of fanfics right now... I just had to write something down really fast 'cause I felt so bad on not updating! This is not R rated stuff (at least not on my terms.... it's not even close) so don't get all mad at me and think it is. On to the chappy! Oh and just so you know this special 'drink' has a time limit so... get ready (sweatdrop I had to end it somehow).

* * *

Kurama slid his tongue into Hiei's mouth while his hands worked their way down. By now, Keiko's face was deathly pale and Yusuke was whispering something along the lines of 'come on, that looks fun, let's try it!'

"Yusuke! Stop them! Think you dumbbell! Hiei's going to kill us all when he's not drunk anymore," she hissed.

"I think he'd thank us," Yusuke replied his slur dissipating.

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah?" his slur was now gone.

Keiko turned an all time white.

"You aren't drunk anymore, are you?" she asked herself more than him. A light moan came from Kurama as Hiei began to move his hands lower as well. Kurama now had his hands in Hiei's pants (a/n let's just say Hiei's pants are baggy and easy to... ) and was pulling them down.

"If you're not drunk anymore then... YUSUKE! HOW MUCH TIME PASSED FROM THE TIME YOU DRANK THAT STUFF TO THE TIME YOU GAVE IT TO THEM?!" Keiko asked frantically.

"About 5 minu-"

"We really don't need to see that," a now sober Kuwabara said pointing over to where Kurama and Hiei were.

"Yusuke! If you aren't drunk anymore then that means that Kurama and Hiei should..."

Kurama and Hiei had stopped, and they were both very red.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hiei screamed.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Hiei looked for the closest window. "I... I..."

"Way to go! I bet you two had fun," Yusuke said.

Kurama looked down at the floor. _Oh I wish this floor would just swallow me or something now! _he thought. That's when he noticed Hiei's pants were gone.

"YUSUKE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kurama screamed.

* * *

Oh... I'm sorry. I was going to end it where Hiei and Kurama both just scream when they... umm... aren't drunk anymore, but I wanted to keep myself occupied for a bit more... so just pretend it ended like that.


	6. Beating

Ok, don't kill me... heh heh... my definition of tomorrow may be a little different to yours (I'm referring to the last chapter when I said I would update), mine's something along the lines of next week.... but I'm updating now so be happy! Oh and my other story isn't coming along as planned so it may be awhile before I post it.

* * *

Kurama sat on his bed thinking over the events of earlier that night. _I get drunk and find myself doing improper things with Hiei in Yusuke's home, and I find I actually like it. What's wrong with me? _He had thought about beating Yusuke up real bad, but Hiei had already taken care of that. The fox smiled remembering what Hiei had done.

_Yusuke was laughing while almost everyone else was either red or white. Hiei glared at Yusuke before lunging at him with full force. His first intention was to pull out his katana and attack, but he quickly changed his mind. After all, Yusuke had not hurt him, he had only humiliated him. And he was going to do the same (humiliate Yusuke). He slammed him against the wall and just stared for a second thinking of what he should do. Smiling, the demon brought one hand to Yusuke's pants and ripped them off while his other hand held Yusuke up against the wall._

_"Hiei it isn't nice to just switch to another person when the first is in the room," Yusuke tried to joke although it was quite obvious he was scared. _

_"Fool!" Hiei growled. He stuffed the detective's pants in his face and threw him to the floor. Yusuke's eyes widened as he remembered where he had seen this. A few days back the whole group had gone to see a movie...including Hiei. In the movie a group of punks had humiliated a nerd by stripping him and kicking him just where it hurt. Then they had put him by the school fountain so others could admire their work. Hiei didn't know of any school fountain so he did the next best thing. He kicked Yusuke and slung him over his shoulder. Maybe a little pain wasn't that bad. Glancing over at Kurama, who was blushing a bright red, he jumped out the window and ran to the nearest park to place him by a fountain._

_"That's the last time we take shorty to a movie," Kuwabara said._

Hiei had taken good care of Yusuke. Kurama was satisfied after thinking of this. No, not because of what happened to Yusuke. It was because while Hiei had been doing this, he had no pants on and Kurama had seen exactly what he wanted to. Smiling for the last time that night, he picked up his pencil and began his homework once more.

* * *

It sounds like it's over but it's not! There are still more chapters to be added! And no! Kurama has not realized anything yet!

...these chapters seem so much longer when I'm typing them up... Next chapter will be longer... I SWEAR IT!


End file.
